


In the Beginning

by SingingInTheRaiin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, Bad Wolf has so many plans, F/M, Gen, humans must look weird to someone who's never seen one before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin
Summary: Someone had to have made the Moment, and it had to have been a long time ago for even the Time Lords to have only myths about it. And it's no coincidence that the Moment took on the appearance of Bad Wolf on the worst day of the Doctor's life.





	In the Beginning

The Creator turned the screwdriver a few times- they always found the best results came from extremely old fashioned analogue screwdrivers, as odd as that was- and then they set the tool down on the work counter so that they could pick up the completed product. They turned it over a few times, taking in the glass walls revealing all of the gears inside. It didn’t look like much, but the Creator knew that it was actually quite powerful.

They lifted the box up to press a kiss against it before lowering it again. “Oh, everyone who said that I couldn’t do it is gonna eat their boots. That is going to be the best moment of my life.”

“Why did you build it?”

The Creator whirled around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and frowned at the creature in front of them. It looked like some kind of alien, with pink skin and weird yellow fur on its head, and it was shaped in a truly bizarre way, with long chunks of flesh sticking off in multiple directions. “Who are you?” the Creator demanded. 

The alien’s face distorted weirdly, as two pink marks stretched wide on what was presumably its face. “Oh, I have so many names. No point in getting all caught up in that, though. I’m just here about the weapon. You know you can’t-”

“What weapon?” the Creator interrupted, confused. They looked around their workshop, but other than their tools, couldn’t see anything that could be construed as dangerous.

The alien seemed surprised- or at least that’s what the Creator was assuming, though they weren’t really sure what expressions were supposed to look like on an alien. It nodded towards the box that was still floating in front of the Creator as they held it. “That thing there. Don’t tell me that you don’t know what it does. You’re the one who built it.”

The Creator didn’t even know who they were talking to, but they were offended by the idea that they didn’t understand their own creation. “It’s not a weapon,” they scoffed. “It’s a tool to end wars.”

The alien didn’t seem impressed. “Weapons can end wars,” it said flatly.

“Well that’s not what this is,” the Creator insisted, feeling frustrated by this grotesque looking stranger. “I designed this device to have a conscience, so that when someone goes to activate it, the conscience will see the problem, feel bad about it, and then do everything in its power to fix it. Now I demand that you tell me who you are!” 

The alien laughed. “I hate to tell you this, buddy, but you are probably the worst engineer ever. Though I suppose, to be fair, your invention will end a war.” 

When the alien still didn’t respond, to their question, the Creator gave it a thoughtful look. “I designed this device to have a conscience,” they repeated slowly. “Is that… is that you?”

The alien’s eyes widened, and then the pink lines on its face stretched wide again. “Sure, I can be that. Good a place as any to wait for something interesting to happen. So that’s my house for now, then?” 

It snatched the box from where it had been hovering in front of the Creator. “I’ll just keep this in a nice safe place, I promise.” Then it ran off before the Creator had a chance to stop it.

,,,

Once Bad Wolf was far enough away, she gave the box a closer look. No matter what the Creator’s intentions had been, there wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that this was a weapon. She already knew of the devastation that it had caused- no, that it would cause. And that idiot seemed to have built it solely to prove that they could.

But that was fine. Bad Wolf could keep this safe for a while, and once the Gallifreyans came into existence in about one million billion years, she would make sure that the device found its way into their vaults, to someday be used by the only man who would ever dare to. Bad Wolf paused as the Doctor’s various faces flashed through her mind, though she mostly paid attention to the images of leather and big ears. She had heard it said that one could never forget their first Doctor.

Bad Wolf took a moment to assess the future. She had about thirty minutes until she needed to be at the Game Station to save her Doctor and Jack and take care of everything else. Well, thirty minutes was a long time. Plenty of time to nap for a million billion years. Longer, even, if she wanted to stick around until the end of the last great Time War without going back and forth. 

She looked over the device for a couple of minutes before she tucked it into her pocket (“You know, it’ll probably be easier to just accept the stupid jacket with the bigger-on-the-inside pockets than to keep carrying around that ridiculous backpack”). Bad Wolf may have only technically existed for a couple of hours at this point, but the weight of all of time was a heavy burden, and she already felt exhausted from it. So she decided that there wasn’t much harm in taking a little nap.

,,,

When Bad Wolf woke up again, it was in a beaten down shack in the middle of an unfamiliar desert covered planet. She instantly knew exactly how long she’d been asleep (longer than the Doctor seemed to think there had even been life in this universe), and she also knew what day it was. 

There was still plenty of time until she needed to be back at the Game Station, and she also knew how important it was to be here and now. So she plopped down onto the device that had been built so long ago, and waited patiently for the Doctor to notice her. He wasn’t her Doctor, not exactly, but he was still the Doctor, and Bad Wolf knew without a doubt that she would love the Doctor for eternity. And she would be there to help him whenever he needed it- as long as he only needed help within the next twenty-six minutes.


End file.
